vergrondro2fandomcom-20200216-history
Crafting
Congratulations on clearing your job advancement quest and entering the Master Levels. Here you will find all the necessary information you need to craft your gears at the various ranks. Blacksmiths craft: *Gears for Knights and Warriors *Weapons for all classes Artisans craft: *Gears for Rangers, Assassins, Rogues, Beastmasters, Sorcerers, Wizards, Priests, Monks, Crescentia and Soul Masters *Accessories for all classes Menace set (ML 1) Materials required (Gear + Weapon + Accessories) #Abyssal Bubble x90 #Desert Scorpion Shell x144 #Crystal Stalactite x40 #Serene Forest Energy x36 #Tears of Loser x12 #Wild Beast Essence x20 #Pillarnium Powder for Crafting x203 (purchased from the auction house) #Desert Scorpion gear set All materials (except Pillarnium Powder ) can be hunted from Dayr Desert monsters or bought from Dapara . This set is not recommended to be crafted unless you are making a character that will stay at ML 1 forever (perhaps for Happy Hour Box farming purposes). The materials cost 6.2k MP and others such as Pillarnium Powder and Desert Scorpion Shell are difficult to farm or expensive to buy at the Auction House. Therefore it is recommended to simply use the Desert Scorpion gears and accessories that drop from Condors until you are ML 11. Desert Scorpion Gear Hunting Location: *'Condors' **'Female Condor' (Knight and Warrior) **'Male Condor '(Assassin and Rogue) **'Baby Condor' (Sorcerer and Wizard) *'Desert Scorpions' **'Rock Desert Scorpion' (Assassin and Rogue) **'Desert Scorpion' (Ranger and Beastmaster) **'Sand Desert Scorpion' (Priest and Monk) *'Golems' **'Stone Golem' (Knight and Warrior) **'Black Stone Golem' (Wizard and Sorcerer) **'Sand Golem' (Soumaker and Cescentia) *'Acessories' **Condorkanki, Desert Driller, Sand Mane Tribe Leader and Red Tooth Tribe Leader Joser Set (ML 11) Materials required (Gear + Weapon) #Red Fang Fragment x34 #Sand Mane Fragment x40 #Old Spirit Orb x40 #Foreign Metal Fragment x12 #Synthetic Ymir's Heart Fragment x20 #Foreign Mold x36 #Virgin's Hair x90 #Pillarnium Fragment for Crafting x168 #Set of Desert Storm gears Sand/Red Mane Fragments can only be looted from most monsters at Dayr Desert. Ideally, you can consider gathering them when you are hunting Condors from ML 1 - 7. Pillarnium Fragment for Crafting can be purchased from Dapara for 40 MP each. The rest of the materials can be both hunted from Dayr Desert monsters and bought from Dapara for MP. Note: If you're planning on buying all the materials from Dapara, '''total cost' comes to about 14-15k MP.'' Osiris Set (ML 20) Materials required (Gear + Weapon) #Source of Pure Firmanent x20 (Location) #Source of Pure Life x40 (Location ) #Tri-Element Essence x48 (Location ) #Source of Pure Earth x90 (Location ) #Eternal Flame x74 #High Grade Pillarnium for Crafting x168 (Cost: 56k MP) (Purchased from Dapara) #Trace of Pharaoh x1 #Trust of Pharaoh x1 #Authority of Pharaoh x1 #Faith of Pharaoh x1 #Will of Pharaoh x1 #Determination of Pharaoh x1 Materials required (Accessories) #Eternal Flame x70 #High Grade Pillarnium for Crafting x35 (Cost: 10.5k MP) (Purchased from Dapara) #Desert Storm Ruby/Sapphire Ring x2 #Desert Storm Ruby/Sapphire Necklace x 1 #Desert Storm Ruby/Sapphire Earring x1 #Desert Storm Ruby/Sapphire Accessory x1 Eternal Flames can be farmed from any monster in Dayr Desert. All 6 eyes of Pharaoh can be looted from bosses in the Tomb of Osiris 5-man dungeon. Desert Storm Ruby/Sapphire accessory pieces can be hunted from Muka . Cazar Set (ML 30) All of the Cazar set pieces (including accessories) can be purchased from Dapara using Mastery Points (MP) #Weapon : 25-35k #Hat : 16k #Top : 18k #Bottom : 14k #Gloves : 14k #Boots : 11k #Accessories : 5 x 11k Total Cost: ~163k MP The ideal level to farm all this MP would be ML 17-19 @ Tomb of Osiris . This is the level range where you get maximum MP at the quickest rate from the dungeon monsters. If you already have your Osiris set crafted, then you can proceed to ML 20 and farm MP for your Cazar set at ML 20. Not Recommended: Farming MP at higher levels (@ Dark Whisper Upper Level). MP rate will be slower and finding a party will be more difficult as well. Eddga Set (ML 35) Eddga gear can be obtained in two ways #As random loot from Forgotten Payon Bosses #Gathering Eddga Coins and exchanging them for gears from Arang @ Prontera Eddga Coins *There are 3 different types of Eddga Coins available in Ragnarok Online II **Eddga Defender Coins (For Warrior, Knight, Beastmaster, Monk) **Eddga Attacker Coins (For Assassin, Rogue, Ranger, Crescentia) **Eddga Magical Coins (For Priest, Wizard, Soul Master, Sorcerer) *Coins can be obtained as rewards for doing Forgotten Payon daily quests *Quests that request you to hunt bosses award 5 coins *Quests that request you to hunt normal monsters award 1 coin *You can earn a total of 40 coins from all of the dailies in a single day Cost *Each gear piece (excluding weapon) costs 450 Eddga coins *Weapons cost ~1350 - 1500 coins depending on your class *Total Cost: ~3600 - 3750 coins (~100 days of dailies) Sadly, Eddga accessories can only be obtained as random loot from bosses and normal monsters at Forgotten Payon. Serenia Set (ML35~40) There are four kinds of Serenia's Gear. * Serenia's Heavy Armor (Warrior, Knight) * Serenia's Light Armor (Ranger, Beastmaster, Assassin and Rogue) * Serenia's Robe (Wizard, Sorcerer, Priest and Monk) * Serenia's (Crescentia and Soulmaker) Serenia's Heavy Armor Materials required (Gear) # Anciente Warrior's Heavy Armor Helmets # Anciente Warrior's Heavy Armor Plates # Anciente Warrior's Heavy Armor Pants # Anciente Warrior's Heavy Armor Gloves # Anciente Warrior's Heavy Armor Boots # Abyssal Cristal # Queen's Aura # Aura of Swamp